Nicodemus on the Skids
'''"Nicodemus on the Skids" '''is an upcoming project about a homeless guy named Nicodemus Peters who tries to find someone to live with since he lost his poor guardian. It is a drama story. Plot: During the mid-summer of 1971 in Alma, Arkansas, after Nicodemus Peters’ Aunt Vanessa dies of a heart attack during a thunderstorm, not leaving much in the way of money (she only left $2.29), Nicodemus (having taken the money) is left alone, and his cabin is struck by lightning (due to being up in the mountains). Unable to move into another house, Nicodemus ends up living next to an interstate, daily begging for money, but most people just pass by, neglecting him. However, very few people give him very little money. One day, Nicodemus sees a trio of bullies (led by Queenie Vincent) picking on Curtis Davidson, an orphaned young boy with a teddy bear, which Queenie throws into the street. Nicodemus then takes the teddy bear out of the street (to keep it from getting run over) and saves Curtis by tossing all of his money farther away from the bullies. Nicodemus and Curtis then become friends. Nicodemus walks away, catching a hat that is blowing away, causing him to meet a girl named Winifred Newton (whom he gives it to) and her bossy boyfriend, Irwin Kingston (the main antagonist). Winifred befriends Nicodemus, who starts to have a crush on her, but Irwin disapproves. He calls his helpers: Queenie Vincent, Wayne Kingston (Irwin’s brother) and Sonny O’Brien (whom Nicodemus recognizes are the same bullies who were picking on Curtis) to extort some money from Nicodemus for him, meanwhile threatening Winifred to keep her from dumping him. Hatefully, Irwin declares that bums are not people, and that nobody but him can even have a crush on Winifred, so he intends to have him hurt. He uses his own wallet to frame Nicodemus for stealing it (unaware that Curtis is watching this happen, that someone else is recording this crime, and that Winifred briefly gave a look at it). He calls the police, and they come to arrest Nicodemus. Curtis tries pleading for his freedom, but Sonny (one of the bullies) stops him and tells the police he is just exaggerating. Winifred tries discussing the framing, but Irwin interrupts and tells the police she is just making excuses. The bullies agree, and they tell the police that Nicodemus tried to rob Irwin. Nicodemus gives Irwin back the wallet and tries to prove he is actually innocent, but the police don’t listen to him either. Nicodemus and Curtis run for their lives, with the police after them. Now, during a dance (during which Irwin has forced Winifred to come to), Irwin discusses Nicodemus’s “crime”, but Winifred doesn’t believe him. She tries to break up with him, but he always interrupts her before she can say a single word and refuses to let her go. She begins worrying about Nicodemus, but Irwin lies about the crime. When Winifred goes for a bathroom break, Nicodemus and Curtis sneak in (disguised as old men), hoping to see if Winifred is there, in hopes that the former can try being loyal to her. When they see Winifred exit the restroom, Curtis calls her over. Winifred sees Nicodemus and Curtis, but doesn’t see through their disguises. However, she can tell which is Curtis. Nicodemus and Curtis personally reveal the former’s true self to Winifred. As Nicodemus is giving a flower (which he had previously been given by Curtis) to her, she is about to kiss him when Irwin finds them out there. Irwin angrily insults Nicodemus. Curtis tries to defend Nicodemus, but Irwin has his toadies beat up the child. Nicodemus attempts to defend Curtis back, but he almost gets beaten up by the bullies, but a security guard sends them away. Irwin angrily begins to strangle Nicodemus, but he gets thrown out, so he forcefully orders Winifred to come with him. She apologizes to Nicodemus for what has happened and for what is about to happen, but she wishes them luck and love (except that she wishes Curtis family-type love) and reluctantly leaves with Irwin and the bullies. The next day, intending to get some money to try and get Winifred to notice him, Nicodemus (along with Curtis) decides to beg for more money, though Nicodemus keeps telling Curtis he doesn’t need to be begging too, but says he appreciates his attempts to help. Curtis temporarily leaves him, promising to be back. As he is begging, he hears a sound of screaming (which sounds like Winifred), and go off to see if Winifred is in danger. Indeed, Winifred is in danger, as Queenie and her toadies have been making sure to keep Queenie locked away in the attic until she is ready to get engaged to him. After Queenie gives Irwin the key, he then hides it in one of his trousers pockets and orders Queenie and her toadies to bring Curtis to him in hopes that he can lure Nicodemus to his doom, and that he cannot elude the police this time. He intends have it that way so that Nicodemus cannot even go on a date with Winifred. Meanwhile, in hopes that he can see Winifred again, Nicodemus goes off to follow her voice, listening for her screams at every building avoiding gangsters on the way. On the way, he encounters Queenie, Wayne and Sonny, who almost attack him, but he gets out of their way. He finally hears Winifred screaming in Irwin’s hideout from the attic, finally finding her. Meanwhile, Curtis and his lame cousin Nathan arrive, too, having followed him (unintentionally). Now, at Irwin’s hideout, Nicodemus (unaware that Curtis has come back as promised, along with Nathan) has come to free Winifred, aware that she was locked in the attic. Irwin almost captures Curtis, but Nicodemus gets in front of the latter for protection and he and Irwin fight until Queenie and her toadies come back to lock Curtis in the attic. After Curtis then assures Winifred that Nicodemus will rescue them, this assurance gives her the decision that Nicodemus can be her new boyfriend. Later, after retrieving the key, Nicodemus unlocks the attic door and frees Winifred and Curtis (the former carrying the acrophobic latter) who get down. Irwin attempts to propose engagement to Winifred, but she refuses. She also breaks up with Irwin, who then slaps her. Nicodemus scolds Irwin for slapping a girl (and also for how he's been treating her and him), and Irwin beats Nicodemus up just as the police arrive to arrest Nicodemus (and immediately, Irwin, too). Before they can finish the arrest, Nathan shows them a video clip he had earlier recorded of Irwin having framed Nicodemus. So, they pardon Nicodemus and apologize to him. Afterwards, Nicodemus explains Irwin’s abusive behavior against Winifred and his helpers’ bullying to Curtis. The police then arrest Irwin for his crimes, and later they put Queenie and her posse in juvenile hall. Much later, Winifred thanks Nicodemus for his heroic acts with a kiss, and decides to be more than just his girlfriend. In fact, she proposes marriage to him, which he accepts, and then Nicodemus moves in with Winifred. 29 days later, Nicodemus and Winifred get married. Finally, with permission from Nathan, Nicodemus and Winifred adopt Curtis as their own son, and one year later, they have a biological son of their own. Characters *Nicodemus Peters is a homeless raccoon and the protagonist. His goal is to have a new home and someone to take care of him since his aunt's death. *Curtis Davidson is a 6-year-old skunk and the tritagonist. Ever since Nicodemus saved him and his teddy bear, Curtis decided to be his sidekick. *Winifred Newton is a Brazilian short-haired cat lady and the deuteragonist. She is the girlfriend of Irwin Kingston and also the love interest of Nicodemus. She has a crush on the latter, much to the former's dismay. *Irwin Kingston is an orange tabby (with brown spots) and the main antagonist. He is the boyfriend of Winifred, and he intends to have homeless people (mainly Nicodemus) arrested and put in prison. *Queenie Vincent is the leader of Curtis's bullies and the secondary antagonist. She is a fox, and she is most loyal to Irwin. *Wayne Kingston is one of the bullies and a supporting antagonist. He is Irwin's younger brother. *Sonny O'Brien is one of the bullies and a supporting antagonist. *Vanessa Howard is Nicodemus's maternal aunt and guardian who dies of a heart attack at the beginning. Trivia It was decided that the cast would be a combination of actual humans and anthropomorphic animals. Gallery Nicodemus Peters.jpg|Nicodemus Peters, a homeless beggar and the protagonist|link=Nicodemus Peters Curtis Davidson.jpg|Curtis Davidson, Nicodemus' orphaned child sidekick and the tritagonist|link=Curtis Davidson Winifred Newton.jpg|Winifred Newton, Nicodemus' love interest and the deuteragonist.|link=Winifred Newton Irwin Kingston.jpg|Irwin Kingston, Winifred's abusive boyfriend and the main antagonist|link=Irwin Kingston Queenie Vincent.jpg|Queenie Vincent, the leader of the Handfuls and the secondary antagonist|link=Queenie Vincent Wayne Kingston.jpg|Wayne Kingston, Irwin's kid brother, one of the Handfuls and a supporting antagonist|link=Wayne Kingston Sonny O'Brien.jpg|Sonny O'Brien, one of the Handfuls and a supporting antagonist|link=Sonny O'Brien See Also The Script Category:Scripts